Keep it a Secret
by Expendable Red Shirt
Summary: Unable to suppress his rage any longer, Light tackled Mogi to the floor. "Give it to me! Only I get to eat L's strawberries! He's MINE!" L sighed. And they were supposed to be keeping their relationship a secret... LxLight, crack!


Sorry for the lame title. Couldn't think of anything better XP

**Disclaimer**: Until wishing on shooting stars or airplanes works, I own nothing.

* * *

"What's wrong?" L asked the teen sitting a few feet away from him. He seemed to snap out of a daze. "You've been staring at me for the past five minutes. Admiring my looks, Light-_chan_?" L added this last sentence quietly enough that Mogi and Soichiro didn't hear.

"Ryuuzaki!" Light hissed. "Not here, not now."

"But later…?" L raised a non-existent eyebrow.

Light sighed. "If you keep acting like this, you'll be sleeping on the floor, tonight."

"I would not protest to sleeping on the floor if Light-chan slept there with me."

"NO!" Light yelled, causing the two older investigators to look his way. They didn't pay attention for long though; Light and L always seemed to be fighting. Especially at night. Mogi and Soichiro could hear the thuds and screams and groans of pain even though they were on the floor below them. Soichiro imagined it was because Light was cranky when he didn't get the proper amount of rest. 'Beauty sleep', he often called it.

"And stop using _that_ honorific," Light went on in a lower voice. "At least not in front of the investigators." Other than Matsuda, he amended in his head; the young cop had picked up on his and L's relationship long ago. And Watari knew, of course, but he never admitted he did. His knowledge became apparent, though, when he started shutting off the security cameras in Light and L's room for a few hours each night. Light owed Watari for that one.

Two beeps sounded from the computer, interrupting the two genius's argument, followed by Watari's voice. "Ryuuzaki."

"Yes, what is it?" L asked, turning his attention away from embarrassing Light (he couldn't help it, the teen was so cute when he was embarrassed… or angry… or sad… or excited… wait, back to the investigation).

"Detective Eraldo Coil has just received a private request to investigate and reveal the identity of L," Watari announced, causing the others to gasp quietly and stand up to look at the screen from behind L. But L showed no reaction. This was not odd to the other investigators - L hardly ever gave a noticable reaction to anything - but Light, who could read the detective better than he could probably read himself, did not see any worry in his eyes. He seemed genuinely unconcerned about Coil.

"Isn't Eraldo Coil supposed to be the second greatest detective in the world?" Soichiro spoke up, seemingly angry at Coil for being who he was. "After L himself? Who one earth would send such a request?"

The face of a man with glasses appeared on the screen where the W had once been. "The man who sought out Coil's services is Masahiko Kida, the head of the rights and planning department of the Yotsuba Group's headquarters in Tokyo."

"So it is Yotsuba," Soichiro said.

"We know that Yotsuba must be linked to Kira. If they're trying to find out L's identity, it's probably because they want to kill him, and need that information to do it." Not that they would ever get that information, not with Light there. He would sooner kill every single one of them than let L be killed. Wait, would his Kira percentage raise if he did that?

"This isn't good," Soichiro said. "We're already short-handed as it is, and now we have to worry about Coil too."

"It's quite alright," L said casually, taking a bite of cake. "The detective known as Eraldo Coil is me." While the others gasped, Light let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. So L was going to be alright. "It's quite simple, really. Three of the greatest detectives in the world, L, Coil, and Deneuve – they're all actually me. It's been my experience that people trying to find me usually fall for this."

Light watched curiously as L picked up a strawberry and held it out between Mogi and Soichiro, just out of Light's reach. "I'll give you a strawberry if you keep it a secret, okay?"

What? That wasn't fair. L wasn't allowed to give his strawberries to anyone but Light! While he glared, Mogi plucked the fruit out of L's hand and placed it in his pocket.

He was barely able to keep his voice even as he said, "I'm impressed as always, Ryuuzaki."

L brought Aiber and Wedy over and started describing to them their jobs. Light knew somewhere in the back of his mind that he should be paying attention, but he was too busy glaring at Mogi. Why should that ape of a cop be given L's strawberry and not _him_? He was L's _lover_! He was the _only _one who had any right to eat L's strawberries!

And why did Mogi take it? L was _clearly_ holding it out to Light's dad. So why would Mogi take it? Did he and L have something going on? Maybe L was cheating on him! In his anger and jealously, he did not stop to think about the handcuffs, which made it literally impossible for L to cheat on Light without Light knowing. He didn't care about logic or common sense at the moment. He was _mad_. The scene of Mogi just _taking_ the strawberry that was rightfully his played over and over again in his head and Light's internal temperature rised.

Unable to suppress his rage any longer, Light tackled Mogi to the floor. "Give it to me!" he demanded, fire practically shooting out of his eyes at Mogi's head. "Only _I_ get to eat L's strawberries!" He punched Mogi in the face, and then punched his dad when he tried to pull the enraged teen off of the officer. "L is my _lover_. He is mine! Did you hear that Mogi? MINE! As in NOT! YOURS! AND IF I _EVER_ CATCH YOU…"

L sighed and took another bite of his cake. And they were supposed to be keeping their relationship a secret…

"But I didn't mean- "

Light slapped Mogi in the face, yelling, "SHUT UP!" Mogi opened his mouth as if to speak, but Light slapped him again. "What did I say about talking! ANSWER ME!"

"N-not to do it," Mogi stuttered.

Light punched the older officer in the nose, some of the blood spattering his face. He looked completely deranged. "What part of NO TALKING don't you understand!"

Matsuda tried to intervene. Bad decision. "Light, you should really sto- "

Soichiro still couldn't tell you how it happened, but in the next second Matsuda was flying across the room, and Light was still on top of Mogi, just about ready to kill. As Matsuda crashed into the desert cart, the Chief found himself wondering if Light had somehow thrown Matsuda with freaky Jeti-mind-powers - though he might not be getting the reference right. Anyway, time had taught him not to put anything past Light. Oh, hey, when did Matsuda go unconscious? Well, it shut him up, at least. But he was actually worried about Mogi...

"Light-chan," L said, using the honorific he-so-chose considering everyone in this room now knew they were a couple. "If you persist in your attack I'm afraid I will have to raise your Kira percentage..."

Light didn't even stop for a second. "See this pen?" he asked, holding a pen above Mogi's face. Mogi gulped and nodded. "Well, he doesn't like you. And do you know what this pen does to people he doesn't like?..." Mogi shook his head nervously and swallowed.

"Thirty-three percent..." L warned.

"He especially hates your eyes," Light said, shaking his head. "Guess he'll have to get rid of those first. Incredibly charitable of him, actually, considering you won't have to see what he does to you after that..."

"Thirty-five percent..."

"And then he wants to see your brain, but he's in a good mood right now, so he'll let you choose if he goes in through your nose of your ear - you're welcome..."

"Thirty-seven percent..."

"Also, the pen wants to test his strength today, because he's been working out," Light said, almost pleasantly. It was easily much more threatening than his regular angr voice. "He wants to see if he can penatrate a human skull. And you'd make the perfect test dummy considering you have such a thick head..."

"Thrity-nine percent..."

But L gave up after this percentage was announced. Clearly, his plan wasn't working. Soichiro was giving him a partly-shocked, partly-angry, partly-please-find-a-solution type of look. Noticing another strawberry that had once been a part of the cake, L got an idea.

Light was still dangling the pen threateningly above Mogi, who looked absolutely terrified, and had a a dark spot on his pants that made it look like he had peed himself. Maybe he had; Light could be incredibly scary when he wanted to. "And you know what he's gonna do then?" he said, a deranged smile on his face. "This little pen is gonna make a very long trip up–"

"Light-chan," L interrupted, feeling a strange satisfaction grow every time he used the honorific in front of others. Maybe he could drop the honorific completely, just to see was Yagami-san would do… Right, think about that later. Now was the time to deal with Light. Anyway, this would require standing up. He pushed himself off his chair, put the strawberry into place, and waiting for Light to notice.

Light turned around, his facial expression terrifying to everyone in the room except L. But it dropped instantly when he laid eyes on the detective. Specifically, said detective's mouth. L held a strawberry between his lips, half of it in his mouth and half out. Light got off of Mogi, who instantly stood and ran to hide behind the chief, and walked over to L.

He paused just in front of L, and the detective reached out his arms and brought Light to him, and they locked lips, each taking away from the kiss one half of the strawberry. After each swallowed their respective half of strawberry, Light's tongue made a forced entry in to L's mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance, and for once Light won, a shiver going up his spine from the small moan L let out.

After they broke for air, Light laid his head on L's shoulder, neither letting the other go.

"Did Light-chan find his strawberry satisfying?" L asked.

"Mm-hmm," Light murmured, eyes closed. "But if you ever share a strawberry with Mogi like _that_, I'll kill you both."

"Forty percent, Light-chan."

* * *

**AN**: Hope you didn't hate it too much... XP


End file.
